Something Unexpected
by JL2988
Summary: Ranma has lost the Tendo dojo to the Gambling King. Now he has to be Ukyo's cook. While being Ukyo's cook he realizes he had feelings for Ukyo all along. How will he break it to Akane, and his other suitors?
1. Prolouge

I don't own anything,just a fan.

Prologue

Ranma was shocked, he had lost the Tendo dojo to the Gambling King. "I-I can't believe I lost." Ranma then stood up from the table. Akane then went up to Ranma and slapped him. "Ranma you idiot!" Akane then walked away. Ranma was quiet for a while. " I guess we'll have to go pack." Nabiki said unhappily.

Ranma then went to Ukyo. "Well Ucchan, as promised I'll be your cook." Soun cried. "Ranma how could you?" Genma nodded in agreement. "Boy, you have done it now we tried to warn you!" Ranma bowed. "I'm sorry you guys. I guess should've just let someone else handle it."

Kasumi nodded."Yes,you should have Ranma." Ranma then went to his room to pack his things. Once he was done he went outside knowing everyone would be waiting. "I'm ready to go Ukyo." Ranma said as he went up to her.

The Tendo's and Ranma's dad said their good-byes except Akane who was too angry,Ranma said his good-byes as well. Then he turned around but then looked back. "I'll be back."With that said Ranma left with Ukyo.

AN: Well, there's the prologue. R&R please :D


	2. Confession: I love my best friend

Chapter 1: Confession: I love my best friend.

A few months later Ranma and Ukyo were busy with their okonomiyaki cart lined up with customers. "Ran-chan one deluxe okonomiyaki please." Ukyo said cheerfully. Ranma nodded and started smiled. "Ranma-honey is great help these days." She soon the lunchrush was finished Ukyo and Ranma took a bought drinks from a nearby vending machine while Ukyo was sitting at a bench. Ranma then came back with drinks one for Ukyo and himself. Ranma then sat next to Ukyo. "Here Ucchan." Ranma said as he handed his best friend his drink. "Thanks Ranma." The chef said as she opened her drink. Ranma then sat next to Ukyo.

Ranma and Ukyo were silent for a while. Ranma was nervous and his heart was beating fast. "I gotta tell her,it's now or never." He then looked at Ukyo. "Ukyo I..." Ukyo was surprised by this. "W-what is it Ran-chan?" Ranma took Ukyo's drink and put it to the side. "There's somethin' I have to say." Ranma said he took her hands. "I know that you know that love me a-and that I've never returned your I..." Ranma started to say but Ukyo stopped him. " I know. You love Akane is that what were you going to say?" The chef said as she looked away,not wanting to show her tears. "No that wasn't what I was gonna at me Ucchan!" Ranma said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Ukyo removed his got up and was about to leave when Ranma took her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "Ucchan, I love you and only you." Ranma said as he embraced her.

"You lie!" Ukyo protested."Don't lie Ran-chan. I know you love Akane so let go of me." The chef said as she struggled to loosen Ranma's grip. "Ucchan, it's no lie it's the truth." Ukyo stopped and looked at Ranma. "Honest?"

Ranma then kissed Ukyo passionately. Which lasted for a minute, but felt like forever to the both of them. Ranma then let go of Ukyo. "Now do you believe me? I love you, not Akane." Ranma asked. Ukyo didn't know what to say she was so happy that she tears rolling down her face.

"R-Ran-chan."Ukyo said as she hugged Ranma. "Let's get married Ukyo, as soon as I break off my engagement to Akane." Ranma said as he held her close.

"Oh Ranma, I'm so happy." Ranma then looked at Ukyo once more and took out a small box from his pocket opened it and took out a ring,then he put the on ring on Ukyo's ring finger. Then he kissed her again. Finally Ranma felt his life was complete so did Ukyo.

The next few days were pure bliss. Ranma and Ukyo spent everyday together. Soon Ranma received a letter from his dad saying that the Tendo's won back their house and Ukyo's Restuarant with Nabiki's help. Which didn't surprise him or Ukyo since she was good at it. "That's great news." Ukyo nodded and started giggling."Leave it to Nabiki,am I right?" . Ranma laughed."Yeah,that's for sure."

After being away for so long. Ranma and Ukyo decided it was time they went back Nermina, they started packing their things. They were excited about going back to see their old friends and tell them the good they were also knew of what was to come. But they felt prepared.

"Ready Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked. Ranma nodded. "Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." Ranma and Ukyo started pulling the okonomiyaki cart together heading back to Nerima.

A few days later. At the Tendo household. The Tendo's and Genma were eating lunch. "So Ranma and Ukyo are coming back today?" Soun asked. Genma nodded. "Hopefully he learned something from playing against the Gambling King." Soun agreed to this. "I'm sure he has." Soun then turned to Akane. "That jerk probably hasn't learned a thing! I'm going to make him pay once he gets here!" Soun laughed nervously. "He going to owe me big time for getting back the dojo." Nabiki said while eating her rice.

"I'm sure he's been eating well,being with Ukyo and all." Kasumi said. Akane rolled her eyes. Suddenly the garden's wall busted into pieces. Everyone became shocked by this until they noticed it was Shampoo. "Nihao! Shampoo hear Ranma come back yes?" The amazon asked. Akane sighed. "Shampoo, why didn't you just come through the front door?" She asked. "Shampoo no want to." Everyone sighed. "Come and sit with will be here any minute." Kasumi suggested. Shampoo nodded and sat next to Nabiki.

Outside the Tendo dojo Ranma was thinking of how to break it to Akane. "Man, she's gonna beat me to a plup...." Ukyo held Ranma's hand. "I'll be here to nurse ya back to health if she does." Ranma smiled. "Thanks babe." Ranma then kissed Ukyo and opened the door. Genma heard the door open,got up and went running to the door. "My son!" Genma said as he went greet his son. "Hey, pop." Ranma said as walked in with Ukyo. "Ukyo how have been?"Genma asked the chef. "Oh, I'm great." Ukyo replied. Genma,Ranma and Ukyo went to dining room where everyone was waiting.

"Ranma!" Everyone said as they went up him. "You're here too Shampoo?" Ranma said whie being hugged by the Amazon. "Shampoo miss you so much." Ukyo was annoyed by was about to seperate them when Akane whacked him in the head with her mallet. "Nice to see you too." Ranma said as he got Shampoo off him. "Listen to what I gotta say okay you might wanna sit down for this." Everyone had a puzzled look on their faces. "What is it son?" Soun asked. Everyone then sat down.

Ranma's heart was pounding. He was nervous but then took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Ukyo,I've decided to marry her."

Everyone was shocked by this. They didn't know what to think. Including Akane who's heart felt like it sank into her stomach.

To be continued...

AN: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it.R&R please.


	3. And the word gets out

I don't own anything,just a fan.

Chapter 2: And the word gets out.

Ranma's heart was pounding. He was nervous but then took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Ukyo,I've decided to marry her."Everyone was shocked by this. They didn't know what to think. Including Akane who's heart felt like it sank into her and Soun were shocked,they didn't know what to then went up to Ranma and held him by the collar."What is the meaning of this son! What about inheriting my dojo? What about Akane, huh?" Soun asked."Have you lost your mind boy!" Genma asked as he pound his fist on the table. Shampoo then went up to Ranma as well. "What is meaning of this Ranma?" The amazon asked."Saying you love Spatula Girl!" Ranma sighed. "I do love Ukyo,and that won't change."Shampoo started having tears roll down her cheeks,Shampoo couldn't take it,she left being heartbroken. Akane was angry and couldn't take it anymore,she went up to Ranma and was about to slap him but he caught her hand. "Ranma..." Ranma looked at Akane with a serious look on his face. "Akane, just face facts we never got along in the first place. It was also our dads idea."

"Also, you just beat me up without listening to what I have to say, whenever something goes wrong,when I pick on you,or whenever Shampoo's all over me." Ranma loosed Soun's grip,then quickly went to Ukyo. "I'm tired of it Akane, as far as I am concerned the engagement is over." Those words struck pain into Akane's heart. She looked down for moment,then looked at Ranma. "RAAAAAAAAANMAAAAA! YOU JERK!" She said as beat him with her bamboo sword. From seeing Ranma being beaten badly, Ukyo couldn't bear it so she decided to step in. Ukyo grabbed Akane's sword with her hand. "That's enough Akane!" Ukyo then took Akane's bamboo sword and threw it to the side.

Ukyo then wrapped Ranma's arm around her shoulder and helped him up. Ukyo looked her pig-tailed fiance' to see a few bruises on his face,she then felt his face. "Poor Ranma-honey,let's go..." Ukyo said as she helped him walk to the door, but stopped and looked at Akane. "Akane, that was the last time you'll ever hurt him,do you got that?" The chef said in a serious tone. Then she looked at Nabiki. "Nabiki, thanks for getting back my restaurant." Nabiki got up then went up to Ukyo and Ranma. The middle Tendo daughter then took out a piece of paper and key then gave it to Ukyo. "Here, the deed and the key." A small smile came on the chef's face. "Thanks a lot." Ukyo then left carrying Ranma.

"Oh my, I guess it's over." Kasumi said in concerned tone. Nabiki nodded. "Yup, that's for sure." " A smile came on Nabiki's face. "Wait till everyone hears about this at school tomorrow!" She thought. Soun was shocked and Genma fell to his knees. Soun grabbed his friend by the collar "Genma, this is all YOUR fault! If you hadn't made that deal with Ukyo's father...."Soun started to say but then he noticed Genma began to sweat."I-I'm sorry okay!." Soun then released Genma then sighed. Akane was quiet, which concerned Kasumi. The eldest daughter sat next to her. " Akane, are you alright?" She asked. Akane didnt say a word, she just got up and went upstairs to her room. Akane laid on her bed looking at the ceiling in the dark,thinking about what just happened. Then she cried until she fell asleep.

In Ukyo's room above the restuarant, Ukyo was taking care of Ranma's bruises."You okay Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked as she put medicine on his face. "I'm okay, not like I haven't been beaten up by Akane before." Ranma answered as he quietly eudured the stinging of ointment. Ukyo then put band-aids on Ranma's face. "There,all done." Ukyo then packed the First Aid kit. Ranma looked at his cute and official fiancee with admiration. "I'm really happy now." He thought. "Ukyo...thank you." Ukyo stopped and looked at Ranma with a smile while closing the First Aid then went to Ranma and hugged him tight. "It feels unreal, with you finally here." Ukyo said softly. Ranma held Ukyo close."It's no dream Ucchan." Ranma then laid Ukyo and himslef on the futon, and then they just looked at each other until they fell asleep.

The next morning Ranma and Ukyo were walking to school,with Ukyo's arm wrapped around Ranma's with a smile on both thier faces,as they were walking they saw a crowd. "What's going on?" Ranma asked as he looked at the crowd. "I dunno Ranma-honey." Ukyo looked around and saw a piece of paper on the ground."Hey, what's this?" Ukyo said as she picked it up. Ranma and Ukyo started to read it.

Attention Students:

Ranma Saotome has dumped Akane Tendo and has chosen Ukyo Kounji as his fiancee'.

Ranma and Ukyo were shocked. "WHAT THE HELL!" They said in unison. Ranma and Ukyo then ran through the crowd to see Nabiki and her friends passing out fliers."Nabiki what the hell are you doing?"They said. Nabiki noticed and waved to Ukyo and Ranma. "Why if it isn't the two love-birds," Nabiki said with a grin. Ukyo went up to Nabiki, with Ranma following behind."You better stop this crap right now!" Ukyo warned. Ranma nodded."Did you seriously have to tell the whole damn school? Ranma added."Oh come on this is really good gossip, I couldn't pass it up." Suddenly Kuno was rushing through the crowd. "Saotoooomeeeeee!" Kuno was about attack Ranma with his wooden sword,but got a kicked in the face by the pig-tailed martial artist."Nice to see you too."Ranma said as he put down his foot from Kuno's face. "So Whaddya want?" Kuno then put a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Is it true that you and Akane Tendo are no longer betrothed!" Ranma raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms."Yeah so?" Kuno then smiled as he patted Ranma's shoulders."Well then I hope you two will be happy together." Kuno said with a smile and left.

The students started whispering to each other. "So it is true." One girl said. "Yeah, Ranma is with Ukyo now." Ranma and Ukyo were embarrassed seeing that they were the talk of the school. When they got to class their peers just looked at them noticing that they were holding hands. Ranma just ignored the attention and went to his seat,So did Ukyo. Akane was the last one to arrive before the bell took her seat while not noticing Ukyo or Ranma, the bell rang Miss Hinako being her usual bubbly self came in with a box. "Alright class here is a box with all your names, We're having a new seating arrangment." The students were annoyed by this they didn't want to change Hinako began to call students up. The students did as they were it was Ranma's turn, but he didn't mind too much. ",come up please." Ranma then grabbed his bag off the floor and went up to Miss. Hinako."You sit can sit near the window." Miss Hinako said as she pointed to his seat. Ranma then took his seat. Then Ukyo's turn came up. " you can sit next to Ranma over there." Miss Hinako said with a child-like smile. Ukyo smiled as she went to her seat,she was so happy that couldn't help but hum a tune. Ranma was happy as well. Akane on the other hand wasn't pleased.

AN: I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'm loving this couple even more as I write. Don't forget to read and review now. Later.


	4. Feelings Revealed

Chapter 3: Feelings revealed.

As the day went on Ranma and Ukyo helped each other in class, Which made Akane sick. "They're just putting on an act I know it." She thought. Soon the bell rang, Akane decided to take matters into her own hands,Akane then went up to Ranma and Ukyo. "Hey Ranma can we talk?" Ranma then got up from his seat. "I guess." Ranma and Akane left, with Ukyo secretly following them."Something is fishy, Akane's up to something," Ukyo thought. Ranma and Akane were on the roof looking at the sky. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Ranma asked. Akane was quiet for a minute and then she looked at Ranma. "It was all an act wasn't it saying that you loved Ukyo?" Ranma surprised by this,coming from Akane it was something unexpected. "It wasn't an act it's the truth Akane.I love her." Akane then grabbed Ranma by the collar and kissed him. Ranma was surprised by this. "Akane..."Akane looked at Ranma. "Do you get it now? I love you Ranma." Ukyo who was watching couldn't believe what she saw,she then ran up to Ranma. "Ucchan!" Ukyo grabbed Ranma by the arm and ran way with him.

Ukyo took Ranma to the janitor's closet."Ukyo I can explain." Ranma started to say but Ukyo put her index finger on his lips."I believe you don't worry,it was a good thing followed you." Ukyo then looked at Ranma. "How could you let her kiss you Ran-chan?" Ranma then pressed his hands together. "I'm sorry go ahead and hit me if you like." Ukyo then karate chopped him on the head lightly. "Huh?" Ranma was puzzled he thought Ukyo would beat him to a plup,Ukyo then smiled,then kissed Ranma."That's your punishment." Ukyo said with smile. "C'mon let's go before the bell rings." Ukyo opened the door and walked out with Ranma heading to class.

As the day went on it got boring but it was almost time for school to end so the students hung in there a little longer. "And so..." Miss Hinako started to say but the bell rang. "Make sure to read the chapters 12-16 from your English textbooks." The students groaned as they left the and Ukyo were walking hand in hand which surprised Miss. Hinako but she smiled. "They look really happy together." She thought. Then left the room.

Ranma was thinking while walking with Ukyo, He wanted to make it up to Ukyo. Ukyo was looking around when she saw Akane walking toward the gate when Kuno was running past them. "AKANE TENDO!" he said as he ran toward her. Akane looked behind her."Upperclassman Kuno." Ukyo sighed."Looks like Kuno is at it again." Kuno then chuckled as he put his hand throught his hair. "Akane Tendo, now that you are free from that scum Saotome why not have a double wedding with your former fiance'?" Akane kicked him to the sky,then continued to walk home. Ranma and Ukyo who were watching weren't so surprised and continued to walk when an arrow came flying at Ranma, Ranma caught it with his bare hand. "Who's there?" He yelled. He then heard laughing. "Son-In-Law you think you can break it off with my Shampoo so easily?" Ranma recognized that voice it was Cologne. Cologne then jumped from off the tree branch and landed in front Ranma and Ukyo.

"Cologne it's been awhile." Ukyo said with a looked at Ranma."Son-In-Law you have gone against our Amazon Law." Ranma sighed. "Look I don't wanna marry her besides it wasn't even a duel, it was an ACCIDENT!" Cologne then raised an eye-brow. "Oh really?" Nabiki who was watching walked up to Cologne. "Unfortunately Cologne it is true." Ranma and Ukyo were puzzled. Later at the CAT CAFE's back room Ukyo,Ranma,Cologne,Shampoo and Nabiki were sitting in a circle. "So what is it?" Ukyo asked.

Nabiki smiled as she took out a video from her bag."Nabiki you were videotaping the whole time!" Nabiki smiled and played the video in the VCR. Cologne couldn't believe her eyes, Shampoo then started to sneak away."Shampoo!" Cologne said in a unpleasant tone. Shampoo stopped in her tracks. "Y-Yes Great-Grandmother?" Shampoo said nervously as she looked at Cologne. "From what I see it wasn't a match at all." Shampoo then got on her knees and pressed her hands together. "Please forgive Shampoo Great-Grandmother!." Cologne then gave her the cold stare. "Shampoo you lied to me. Go and serve the customers we'll talk later."

Shampoo did as she was told, and went back to serving the customers. Cologne then turned to Ranma and Ukyo. "I'm sorry for troubling you all this time Ranma." Ranma felt relieved that one of his problems had been solved. Later Ukyo and Ranma were walking arm in arm to their home. "I never thought Granny would apologize." Ukyo looked at Ranma and nodded. "Yeah I know." Ranma and Ukyo were almost home, but as they got closer to Ukyo's restaurant they saw Shampoo. "S-Shampoo what are you doing here?" Ranma asked. "Shampoo no give up. Shampoo come and fight Spatula Girl for Ranma!" Ukyo got in front of Ranma. "Fine Shampoo I'll take you on, let's meet in the park in thirty minutes." Shampoo agreed and went ahead.

Ukyo then went inside to change into her usual okonomiyaki outfit, later Ranma and Ukyo walked to the park. "Ran-chan you didn't have to come you know." Ranma shook his head. "I'm a part of this too I'm coming, ok?" Ukyo sighed she knew Ranma would worry. Ranma and Ukyo arrived at the park seeing Shampoo standing there. Ukyo then went up to the Chinese Amazon. "Spatula Girl prepare yourself!" Shampoo then charged at Ukyo with her sword in hand. Ukyo took out her big spatula which she wore on her back. Ranma was watching from the sidelines with his heart pounding. "Ucchan..." He thought. Shampoo was about to attack when Ukyo dodged it and used her flour bomb. "Shampoo if I win promise me that you will leave Ranma-honey and I alone." Shampoo looked around for Ukyo but it was hard to see. "If Shampoo win Spatula Girl give Ranma to Shampoo." The smoke started to clear but the Chinese Amazon could not find the chef. Suddenly Ukyo who was standing on a tree branch in a tree threw her mini spatulas at Shampoo which then pinned her to the tree.

Ukyo then jumped down."Its over now." Ukyo then helped Shampoo get off the tree. Shampoo fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Then she got up but didn't look at Ukyo in the eye. "Fine Shampoo let go of Ranma, Spatula Girl."Ranma who was watching went up to Shampoo. "We'll still be friends Shampoo, no matter what." Shampoo then looked at Ranma. "You promise?" Ranma nodded. "Of course." Ranma and Shampoo shook hands. Ukyo smiled, seems like everything will okay from now on. Ranma and Ukyo then walked home arm in arm.

Little did they know that certain woman in a green leotard was watching their every move. "Ukyo Kounji you shall pay." She then pranced into the night. "HAHAHAHAHAHA."

AN: Well there's the third chapter. You should know who the girl in the green leotard is we ALL should know. Read and Review.


	5. Authors note

AN: I have read the reviews I have receiving, thanks for the input. I know I'm not the best writer V_V; and the story looks rushed, Sorry about that. Anyway thanks for the reviews and for the advice... I'll try harder. Maybe I should stick to writing one-shots?


End file.
